Je suis jaloux
by Coljayjay
Summary: '"Je suis jaloux de cette pluie qui coule sur votre peau. Elle est encore plus proche que mes mains ne le seront jamais..." Point de vue de Finch. Rinch


_**AN : une fic du point de vue de Finch. C'est un peu bizarre. Mais comme toutes mes fics ce sont les musiques que j'écoute qui influence ma muse. J'espère ne pas trop vous dérouter.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos commentaires à chaque fois et votre fidélité. Vive le Rinch !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **OooooooooooooooO**

-" Bonjour Finch."

Je me retourne pour vous observer vous approcher de moi, café et thé à la main. Toujours ce sourire pendu à votre visage.

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese."

Vous posez nos boissons puis votre manteau, qui a l'air mouillé, et revenez vers moi.

-" Nouveau numéro?"

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vous tenir si prés de moi ? Et comme à chaque fois mon cœur fait une embardée que je ne puis retenir. Si seulement vous saviez ce qui se trame en moi dès que vous êtes proche, trop proche.

-" Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de votre amie pour celui là."

Je lis dans vos yeux la joie de savoir que vous allez devoir appeler Miss Morgan. Et cette fois mon cœur se serre sachant que vous finirez tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et votre main sur mon épaule n'arrange rien Monsieur Reese, vous devriez le ressentir, vous qui êtes capable de me percer à jour à chacun de mes gestes.

-" Je m'en occupe. "

A cet instant le tonnerre gronde et la pluie s'abat à l'extérieur, semblable à ce qui se passe en moi. Oseriez-vous le lire dans mon regard? J'en doute. Vous pensez surement déjà à la nuit que vous allez passer avec cette femme que je maudis pour vous avoir en un claquement de doigt.

-" Ce temps ne me laissera jamais tranquille. J'en suis à mon deuxième costume."

-" Je vous paye assez pour vous en procurer d'autres me semble-t-il Monsieur Reese."

Ce regard surpris que vous me lancez. Je sais, j'ai été un peu brusque, mais j'ai du mal à ne pas cacher mon amertume et ma frustration. Je vous vois reculer et vous préparer à sortir. Le temps que vous me tourniez le dos, je ferme les yeux. J'entends le tiroir de la cachette de votre arme. Je ré-ouvre les yeux avant que vous ne vous retourniez. Votre sourire n'a pas disparu malgré mon agression.

-" Pensez à boire votre thé Finch, ça vous remontera le moral, on dirait que vous en avez besoin ce matin."

J'aurais du me douter que vous le verriez. Mais quelque part j'aime que vous me connaissiez par cœur, cela prouve votre attention à mon égard.

-" Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude matinale Monsieur Reese. On dirait que ce temps joue sur mon humeur. Je suis désolé."

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, mais mon humeur serait tellement meilleure si vous restiez là avec moi. Excepté que ça, je ne peux pas vous l'avouer. J'y perdrais beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai à y gagner. Je suis convaincu que jamais vous ne me retournerez ces sentiments qui me rongent jour et nuit.

-" Vous devriez tenter une sortie quand même, ça vous ferez peut-être du bien."

-" Ca ira Monsieur Reese. Je vous envoie l'adresse comme d'habitude."

Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous retardez votre sortie pour passer quelques secondes de plus avec moi. Mais c'est un mirage, c'est évident. Et encore ce sourire que vous m'adresser avant de partir. J'aimerai tellement laisser glisser mes doigts dessus, connaitre enfin la saveur de vos lèvres...

-" A plus tard Finch."

-" Soyez prudent."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous le dire, de peur qu'un oubli puisse vous attirer des ennuis un jour. Je n'ai jamais été superstitieux, mais avec vous, tous mes "jamais" deviennent des "toujours". Comment avez-vous réussit à me changer? Je ne me l'explique pas.

Vous êtes sorti et je bois mon thé en face de la fenêtre, observant la pluie tomber inexorablement. Si vous saviez combien je suis jaloux de cette pluie qui coule sur votre peau. Elle est encore plus proche que mes mains ne le seront jamais. Je suis aussi jaloux du vent qui s'insinue sous vos vêtements, il est encore plus proche. Je me demande souvent comment vous prendriez cela si je vous avouais tout. Pourriez-vous envisager une seule seconde ce mal qui me ronge? Etre ici à attendre de vos nouvelles, voir le temps s'enfuir inlassablement sans que je n'y puisse rien. Vous voir revenir parfois couvert de sang, de bleus, et en culpabiliser. Et puis vous voir partir avec toutes ces femmes qui ne vous résistent jamais, toutes celles qui en un battement de cil se damneraient pour vous avoir dans leur lit. Ca aussi, je suis jaloux de tout cela, mais le plus dur peut-être, c'est de vous voir heureux sans moi. Parce que moi je ne le suis pas sans vous.

Les heures ont continué à couler comme la pluie. Et vous avez encore réussit à sauver notre nouveau numéro. Cette fois sans dommage. Si vous saviez quel soulagement j'en retire. Et vous avoir là, à ma table, partageant ce repas du soir. Notre petit rituel. Je me demande pourquoi vous restez toujours avec moi le soir. Est-ce par pitié? Par dépit? Ou par envie? Finalement je n'en ai que faire. J'aime vous avoir pour moi l'espace d'un instant. Ce que je ne comprendrais jamais c'est pourquoi le temps avec vous passe à une allure folle alors que lorsque j'attends de vos nouvelles j'ai le sentiment que l'horloge fait une pause? Vous me taquineriez sans doute en me disant que votre présence me donne du baume au cœur, que j'aime que vous soyez là. Oh, si vous saviez à quel point vous diriez vrai.

-" Vous ne mangez pas votre dernier nems?"

Je regarde un instant dans ma boite. Bien sur que je l'aurais mangé, mais le simple fait de savoir que vous viendrez me le voler, me fait dire:

-" Prenez le, vous avez l'air d'avoir un appétit d'ogre ce soir Monsieur Reese."

Et vous voilà, votre fourchette dans mon pot. Si vous saviez comme ce geste si intime me réchauffe le cœur. Avez-vous seulement remarqué que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne d'autre?

-" Merci. Mais c'est étrange, les votre sont toujours meilleurs que les miens."

-" Ce sont pourtant les mêmes John."

Oui, parfois je me permets de vous appeler par votre prénom, juste pour voir ce regard briller. Vous aimez quand je fais ça. Je ne me l'explique pourtant pas. Et revoilà ce fichu sourire. Il vous faut arrêter ça.

-" J'suis pas sur. J'ai l'impression que Tao vous rajoute un truc dans les vôtres. Vous savez, un genre d'ingrédient secret. Il vous aime bien je crois."

A l'instant où j'ai voulu vous répondre votre portable s'est mis à sonner.

-" Désolé."

Et vous avez répondu. Je suis resté là suspendu à vos lèvres pour savoir qui pouvait bien vous appeler à cette heure ci. A voir votre sourire il n'y a qu'une personne.

-" Donne-moi vingt minutes tu veux? Je finis de manger et j'arrive."

Miss Morgan. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant vous avez l'air de chercher à me le cacher. Je ne suis pas dupe Monsieur Reese. Moi aussi je vous connais par cœur. J'ai appris à lire votre langage corporel. Vous raccrochez.

-" Je suis désolé, c'est pas très poli."

-" Nous n'en sommes plus à ça Monsieur Reese. Allez-y, ce n'est pas la peine de faire attendre Miss Morgan."

Vous me lancez un regard surpris.

-" Comment savez-vous?"

-" C'est un rituel entre vous. Une mission, une nuit. Je me trompe?"

Je ne vous comprends pas par moment. Pourquoi avez-vous l'air gêné? Vous ne m'appartenez pas. Vous avez le droit de passer du bon temps. Et malgré moi, je ne veux que votre bonheur.

-" Elle peut attendre. Nous n'avons pas fini de souper."

Ne me prenez pas en pitié John, s'il vous plait. C'est bien pire que votre absence. Pourtant contre mon avis, vous êtes resté plus longtemps. Mais vous avez fini par me quitter pour la rejoindre. Et me voilà à nouveau devant cette fenêtre. Seul. Comme toutes les nuits. Encore une fois je suis jaloux de toutes ces nuits que je ne passe pas avec vous. Toutes celles où je me demande qui dort à vos côtés. Au moins ce soir je saurais.

Pendant que je m'enfonce dans ma solitude, je vous regarde me glisser entre les doigts, être celui que j'aimerais que vous soyez avec moi. Puis vous m'avez laissé quelqu'un pour me rappeler que vous êtes là en toute circonstance et que je ne suis pas si seul. Votre chien. Et pourtant mon cœur est désespérément seul.

Et tout cela s'est répété des centaines de fois, sans que je n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Puis vous avez fini par me quitter définitivement après la mort de l'inspecteur Carter. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai subit, de ce vide que vous avez crée. Me faisant revivre ce que j'ai souhaité ne jamais revivre avec Grace. Cette douleur sourde et obsédante qui m'a empêché de dormir. Et puis n'y tenant plus, je suis venu en Italie. Je crois que vous n'avez pas idée du courage qu'il m'a fallut. Parce que Grace est là-bas et que je suis venu avec cet espoir fou de vous voir revenir avec moi. Je dois vous avouer que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand vous m'avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas venir avec moi. J'ai lutté pour ne pas vous montrer que ce refus me détruisait. Puis vous avez fini par revenir. Et aujourd'hui, dans cet hôtel, je suis à deux doigts de faire quelque chose que j'ai peur de regretter. Mais vous êtes là, avec moi, dans cette chambre et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de tout vous avouer. Parce qu'il y a quelques heures j'ai faillit vous perdre définitivement. Mais j'ai peur de votre réaction.

-" Vous avez l'air préoccupé Finch. Tout va bien?"

Je vous souris parce qu'encore une fois je ne peux rien vous cacher. Je sais que vous n'avez fait que me reprocher de vous cacher sans arrêt des choses concernant les numéros. Alors je ne veux plus le faire.

-" Votre départ a été éprouvant."

-" Je suis désolé. Shaw ne vous a pas aidé?"

Vous n'êtes pas toujours aussi perspicace que vous le voudriez Monsieur Reese. J'hésite cependant à tout vous dire. Pourtant...

-" Je ne parle pas des numéros Monsieur Reese."

Je vous en prie cessez de froncer les sourcils comme ça, vous me déstabilisez. Et vous n'en n'avez pas la moindre idée.

-" Vous parlez de quoi alors?"

Et en plus vous ne me facilitez pas la tache. Faites un effort.

-" Je pensais aussi que vous n'étiez associé qu'aux numéros. Je savais qu'un jour vous pourriez sans doute partir. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé une seule seconde le vide que vous laisseriez."

J'attends patiemment que vous compreniez ce que j'insinue, en espérant sincèrement ne pas avoir à en dire davantage. Pourquoi vous levez vous? Ne partez pas... Je déglutis difficilement, et vous vous avancez vers moi. Je suis pétrifié.

-" Harold? Vous m'avez encore caché quelque chose?"

-" Je n'ai pas eu le choix cette fois. Et peut-être que je suis en train de commettre une terrible erreur."

Je ne sais pas si vous avez véritablement compris où je voulais en venir. J'espère tellement que vous avez lu entre les lignes, comme toujours. Vous devriez arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas sur de me contenir bien longtemps et je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié.

-" Pendant un moment, j'ai cru capter quelques trucs. Je vous ai tendu quelques perches mais un coup vous les attrapiez, le lendemain tout retombait à plat. Ne pensez pas que ma décision de partir a été facile Finch."

Je déteste ce regard. Cette tristesse qui le traverse. Vous êtes un homme fort et quand vous laissez ce sentiment vous prendre, j'en suis malade. Elles sont rares les personnes qui ont pu voir cette part fragile de vous. Et avec moi, vous la laissez se montrer au grand jour, me mettant votre cœur à nu sans aucune retenue. Si vous saviez à quel point cela me touche et me fait mal en même temps.

-" Pourtant vous êtes parti."

Je suis désolé de vous montrer mon amertume mais j'ai souffert plus que ce que vous pensez.

-" Parce que d'un coup tout à volé en éclat. J'ai eu l'impression de revenir à l'époque de la CIA..."

Vous savez pertinemment que ces mots me font terriblement mal. Me comparer à vos anciens employeurs qui vous ont détruit. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser et de vous comprendre. Parce que je vous ai trahit.

-" Ce n'était pas mon intention John."

Vous vous rapprochez de moi. Soudain vous me faites peur, malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en vous. J'ai peut-être réveillé des démons que vous cherchez à tout prix à enfouir.

-" Je sais. Vous avez bien appris à votre foutu machine à en apprendre sur les gens, sur moi. Elle savait que me diriger dans cet avion était la meilleure façon de me faire comprendre que j'avais tort."

Je soupire, las de tout cela. Que ma création soit toujours au milieu des personnes auxquelles je tiens, qu'elle décide pour moi des attitudes des gens que j'aime.

-" Comme je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Reese, je comprends votre frustration, et ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai mit dans cet avion. Mais je vous avoue que je suis heureux de la tournure qu'on pris les choses."

-" Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de me retenir?"

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que viens faire cette question là, maintenant. M'en voudriez-vous de ne pas avoir essayé de vous garder?

-" En dépit de ce que vous croyez, je vous respecte Monsieur Reese. Et jamais je ne vous forcerais à faire quoi ce soit."

Je lis la déception dans votre regard. Auriez-vous aimé que je vous retienne?

-" Auriez-vous préféré que je tente de vous faire rester?"

C'est à cet instant précis que la terre a cessé de tourner, que je n'ai plus compris ce qui se passait. Vous avez posé votre main sur ma joue, une main à la fois fébrile et puissante. Tendre et sure. Je me suis arrêté de respirer, absorbé par votre regard bleuté qui venait de prendre une teinte plus grise.

-" Vous n'auriez pas pu me retenir, mais vous êtes venu me chercher."

Votre détermination. C'est ce qui m'a attiré vers vous.

-" Toujours monsieur Reese."

Ce semblant de sourire qui semble s'étirer sur vos lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder, mais je suis perdu dans vos caresses. Votre main a glissé dans mon cou et se trouve maintenant sur ma nuque. Vos doigts caressent mes cheveux avec une lenteur insoutenable. Vous me faites frissonner et vous ne vous en apercevez pas. Ou peut-être que oui. Me serais-je trompé sur vos sentiments?

-" Vous auriez dû me le dire Harold que vous me vouliez... Je me trompe?"

Mes mains me brulent, votre corps les attire inéluctablement. Mais il me reste encore un semblant de retenu. Parce que j'ai peur des conséquences, peur que vous ne compreniez pas bien que ce sont de vrais sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, et pas une vulgaire envie. J'ai besoin d'être clair avec vous, peu importe ce qui va se passer.

-" Pas de la manière que vous croyez John."

Je ne suis pas Miss Morgan. Je cherche dans vos yeux la réponse à ma question, seulement votre réaction n'est pas la bonne. Pourquoi retirez-vous votre main? Oh, vous avez mal compris. Vous tentez de vous retourner mais je vous attrape l'avant bras.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous, vous voulez Monsieur Reese?"

Vous semblez hésiter et j'en suis pétrifié. Est-ce parce que vous avez peur de m'avouer quelque chose ou que vous ne voulez peut-être rien de moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette éventualité. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Peut-être éclaircir un peu plus ce que je veux de vous.

-" Maintenant que la boite de pandore est ouverte, il n'est plus possible de reculer. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié vous comprenez?"

Vous hochez la tête et à nouveau ce regard triste que je ne conçois pas.

-" Et peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Avec tout ces événements, je veux dire."

Vous rendez vous compte à quel point j'ai de la difficulté à tout vous avouer? Moi qui suis pourtant un maitre des mots, avec vous, je ne les trouve plus. Vous semblez tellement perdu à cet instant. Je ne sais même pas si vous avez conscience de ce que vous ressentez.

-" Finch, je ne crois rien. Vous êtes une énigme pour moi."

Vous ricanez.

-" Chaque fois que je pense vous avoir percé, je découvre que je ne sais pas la moitié de tout vous concernant."

Je vous souris parce que vous ne vous rendez pas du tout compte.

-" Pourtant Monsieur Reese, personne ne m'a autant compris que vous. Personne n'en sais autant que vous."

-" En tout cas pas à cet instant. Harold, je vous jure que rien ne pourra détruire ce que nous avons déjà. J'ai besoin de savoir."

Et j'ai besoin de vous le dire. Mais toujours cette retenue, cette appréhension que m'ouvrir trop me rendrait plus faible, plus fragile. Pourtant je mettrais ma vie entre vos mains. Mais suis-je prêt à y laisser mon cœur...

-" Vous savez à quel point je suis secret Monsieur Reese. Cependant petit à petit je me suis rendu compte que je préférais quelqu'un d'autre à moi-même. Et cet autre c'est vous."

J'ai l'impression de voir mes mots vous traverser le corps. Je sens votre bras, toujours dans ma main, se détendre. Vos yeux deviennent plus brillants et votre mâchoire se serre. Vous voilà à nouveau fragile. Comment faites-vous ça Monsieur Reese? Je vous aime, corps et âme, tout en moi me le cri mais je suis incapable de vous le dire. Vous semblez le comprendre et le saisir là, à ce moment. Votre corps s'avance et je sens votre chaleur à cette distance. Vous vous mordez la lèvre. Quelle idée? Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de s'y poser.

-" Rassurez-vous Harold, je ne cherche pas l'éphémère avec vous. En tout cas, je ne pense pas être capable d'y renoncer quand j'y aurais gouté."

Je déglutis devant ce que vous insinuez. Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre ce qui vous appartient? Cherchez-vous à me torturer? Je pourrais faire le premier pas, mais mon corps semble ne plus me répondre. Quand je sens soudain votre main revenir où elle était précédemment. Je ferme les yeux à ce doux contact, prémices de ce qui va suivre. Mais je les ouvre à nouveau pour vous voir et le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds quand j'ai vu votre petit sourire en coin et vos lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Vous êtes timide, mais vous recommencez. C'est très étrange de sentir votre barbe au contact. Votre autre main passe sous ma veste pour terminer sa course sur mes reins et me rapprocher lentement contre vous. Cette fois-ci mon corps semble redémarrer et je ne retiens plus mes mains, je veux sentir sous mes doigts votre visage moi aussi. Une fois de plus c'est étrange, je suis habitué à la douceur d'un visage féminin mais votre barbe sur ma peau me fait frémir et cela semble vous plaire. Il ne s'agit plus d'un baiser timide mais plus pressant et plus expressif.

J'ai souvent pensé qu'un baiser était capable de signifier si deux être pouvaient s'accommoder. C'est le moment de le savoir. Je sens que vous en voulez plus et je ne vous le refuse pas, au contraire, je vous donne accès. Monsieur Reese, qui aurait cru que vous étiez capable d'autant de délicatesse ? De subtilité ?... ce baiser... donnez m'en plus... votre gémissement me traverse. Mais vous ralentissez et finissez par vous écarter. Votre regard à cet instant...

-" Je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer Harold."

Vous m'embrassez à nouveau. Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas. Mais toujours aussi taquin, vous stoppez. Pensez-vous que moi je puisse y renoncer? Certainement pas, plus maintenant. J'aimerais aussi vous dire quelque chose mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis bien trop submergé par l'émotion. Mais:

-" Dans ce cas ne vous arrêtez pas."

-" Seriez-vous gourmand Finch?"

Je passe une de mes mains sur votre nuque, caressant vos cheveux. J'ai tellement espéré le faire un jour. Ils sont encore plus doux que ce que je croyais. Je vous dévisage, enregistrant chaque trait de votre visage. Il vous faudra vous raser cependant, même si cela vous donne ce petit côté sauvage, je vous préfère sans. Mais je ne vous le dirais pas. Pas maintenant, j'ai plus important à faire. Comme descendre mon autre main dans votre cou dégagé encore et toujours par cette chemise délicieusement ouverte. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-" Très. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas."

Je souris en voyant votre regard me dévorer presque. Vous êtes un véritable prédateur. Je ne peux que comprendre les envies de toutes ces femmes qui vous ont approchés.

-" Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de voir plutôt que de savoir."

A nouveau vos lèvres sur les miennes. Mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de sûr dans votre façon de m'embrasser. Vous savez que je vous appartiens et vous n'hésitez plus. Tant mieux car moi aussi je vous veux, et cette fois je ne vous laisserais pas vous arrêter. Nous irons jusqu'au bout. Je veux découvrir ce qui se cache sous ces vêtements, découvrir qui vous êtes dans l'intimité et comment nos corps vont se découvrir et s'aimer...

The end.


End file.
